Super Smash Brothers Escapades
by Nitro321
Summary: The 5th annual Smash Brothers Tournament is in the works! The participants are staying at Luigi's Mansion for the next several months for it. While there they will have several interesting, humorous, sad, and exciting adventures.


_**Chapter 1: Arriving at the Mansion**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! This is Nitro321, and this is the first chapter of my new fan fiction/series! So, let's get a few things out of the way: **

**#1: This will be updated in my own time. Meaning that it will not have an official schedule for updates. The next chapter may be up whenever I feel like it.**

**#2: This takes place after Super Smash Bros 4. So it will have a few characters that aren't in the actual games. Don't worry, the characters who are new are characters who people were asking for, and here they are! Oh, and some characters aren't returning because I DON'T LIKE 'EM! XD**

**#3: This will be a little different then my other fan fictions. Unlike my other ones, which has a complicated plot with a villain who wants to take over teh world, and yada yada yada; this is going to be similar to the Sonic Boom series, in the sense that the chapters will be separate, but connected in the long run. You'll see what I mean as you continue reading.**

**Thank you RazzBurry for inspiring me to do this! Don't stop with your awesome fanfics! You rock! :D**

**And that's enough of me rambling. Enjoy the first chapter of the Super Smash Brothers Escapades!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in the world of Smash. In Battleground, the two brothers Master Hand and Crazy Hand were busy preparing for an event. That event ladies and gentlemen, was the 5th annual Smash Brothers Tournament, which was to be held in a couple months. The two brothers worked tirelessly on this, spending days and nights on it.<p>

But this story isn't about Master and Crazy Hand preparing for the tournament; it's about those who would be in the tournament. And to find them we have to travel quite a ways away from Battleground…all the way to Luigi's Mansion in fact.

Now, it had been quite a while since the adventure with the ghosts, so the mansion was ghost-free. It was also very clean, as it appeared. Why are we at the mansion you ask? Why it's simple: This is where the Smash Brothers would be staying for the tournament.

So…where were we? Oh yes. It was a bright and sunny day in the woods were the Mansion was located. The last of the competitors were just arriving, and the elderly Toadsworth was attempting to get everybody's attention.

"Uh hello?" He called. "Can I have your attention please? …Anybody?"

There was no answer. Or rather, nobody could hear him over the sounds of talking from the fighters. Finally, Ike shouted.

"Hey! Everybody quiet down!"

That instantly made the other fighters stop talking as they turned to Toadsworth, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said, taking out a piece of paper from his jacket. "Now, first off: I'd like to welcome you to the Mansion. This is where you'll be staying for the next couple of months for the tournament. There are several rooms and floors here, so you can explore as much as you wish. However, please allow me to inform you as to wear you shall be sleeping, and who you'll be sharing rooms with."

An angel with black wings and black haired groaned.

"Great…" he grumbled. "We have to share rooms? I better not be with nice guy!" He glared at Pit, who chuckled sheepishly.

Toadsworth cleared his throat, getting the dark angel's attention.

"Here is how the sleeping organization will go:" The Toad looked down his piece of paper and began to read. "In the Master Bedroom there will be Her Highness Princess Peach, along with Princess Zelda, Lady Palutena, and Lady Viridi."

Peach and Zelda smiled at each other as Palutena nodded. Viridi, however, shrugged.

"Greeeaaat." She said. "I get to share a room with Palutena. Oh well…at least it's not Pit I have to share it with!"

"Hey!" Pit shouted, insulted. "What's wrong with sharing a room with me and whoever else!?"

"What's wrong!?" Viridi retorted. "Have you heard yourself sleep!? A cow couldn't snore louder than you!"

Pit's face glowed bright red as almost everyone…with the exception of Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Meta Knight, laughed. Even Dark Pit chuckled a bit.

"Anyway," Toadsworth continued, looking at his paper. "In the next room we will have Master Mario, Sonic, Ike, Pit, and Link."

Mario and Sonic fist-bumped.

"This'll be fun!" Sonic said, flashing his signature grin.

"The next room will consist of Fox, Falco, Impa, Yoshi, Marth, and Lucas."

Yoshi jumped up and down in excitement as Fox smiled. Impa wasn't the happiest however.

"Your Majesty," she said to Zelda. "Are you sure that sleeping with those girls will be safe?"

Zelda nodded. "Don't worry Impa." She said reassuringly, putting her hand on Impa's arm. "It's not like Ganondorf is in the room at all. Now that would be bad!"

"If that's what you think…"

"The next room," Toadsworth continued. "Will consist of the Ice Climbers, the Pokémon Trainer, Robin, and Mr. Game and Watch."

The Ice Climbers, Nana and Nono, hugged each other excitingly as Ash, the Pokémon trainer, smiled.

"The next room will have Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, King Dedede, Dark Pit, and R.O.B."

Ganondorf nodded as Wolf crossed his arms.

"I hope we'll be across the Princess's rooms." Bowser whispered to Ganondorf, who chuckled evilly.

"The next room will go to Luigi, Toon Link, Kirby, and Olimar."

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he jumped up and down.

"The next room will go to Wario, Waluigi, Samus Aran, Snake, and Captain Falcon."

"Aw man, we don't get any rich people." Wario groaned, wanting to steal money from his roommates.

"Yeah," Waluigi nodded. "We got stuck with the losers!"

"You wanna say that again!?" Captain Falcon angrily said, clenching his fists. Waluigi wisely decided not to say anything else.

"The next room will have Bowser Jr., Knuckle Joe, Roy, Ness, and Pac-Man."

Bowser Jr. grinned evilly as Roy and Ness nodded.

"The next room will consist of Mewtwo, Lucario, Meta Knight, Rosalina, Greninja, and Soren."

The three Pokémon nodded as Rosalina smiled. Soren and Meta Knight had no expression on their faces.

"The next room will go to Robin, Marth, Little Mac, and Shulk."

Little Mac punched the air a couple of times while Shulk nodded.

"And the last room will be Mega Man, Jigglypuff, DK, and Diddy Kong."

DK and Diddy Kong clapped hands excitingly while Jigglypuff danced.

"Those who you are boarding with will be with you for the next several months." Toadsworth continued. "I pray, do try to get along with them. Now, I leave you to your own pleasures here." With that, the old Toad carefully folded the piece of paper and putted it in his jacket while walking out the front door.

"Please come with us, and we'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Several Toads wearing fancy uniforms said, motioning to the different lodgers, who followed.

The girls found their room to be nicely furnished and redecorated, with several beds lined neatly up against the wall, and dressers for all of them.

"This is a nice room!" Peach exclaimed, looking at the different furnishings. Zelda and Palutena agreed with her.

"Eh, you'd THINK that they'd have some better beds though!" Viridi complained as she bounced on the bed. Palutena simply shook her head.

Mario and his group reached their rooms and saw it was furnished similar to the girl's, except the wallpaper did not have flowers and hearts on it.

"This is so exciting!" Pit exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

Mario and Sonic nodded. Despite being life-long rivals, they were great friends, and were looking forward to fighting each other in the tournament.

Ike carefully put his sword Ragnell up against the far corner and sat down on his bed.

"So, who's ready for some action during the tournament?" Sonic asked, at which Pit and Mario instantly nodded.

The rest of the fighters reached their rooms, which were all similarly decorated. After spending the rest of the day unpacking, the fighters prepared themselves for the next several months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Chapter 1 of the Escapades! :D  
><strong>

**So like I said earlier, there are a few characters who weren't in the official games who are in here such as Soren, Viridi, and Waluigi. But a lot of people wanted them (And I really love Soren), so I decided to put them in. **

**I think I did a pretty good job with Viridi's personality lol. She is a lot of fun to do! This'll be a fun series! :D**

**And before any of you say anything: Not only was Luigi's Mansion cleaned and redecorated, it was also enlarged (as you can tell with all the people in it!). And to answer any unasked questions: This is from the GameCube version of Luigi's Mansion. I know next-to-nothing about Dark Moon, so this is the GameCube one. **

**Please remember to comment (review) if you enjoyed this! And I will see you next time! Peace out!**


End file.
